Ronda Trese
''Ronda Trese (''Thirteen Patrol) is the flagship late night news program broadcast by IBC under the Media ng Bayan in the Philippines. The newscast is anchored by Tony Velasquez, Bernadette Sembrano and Amelyn Veloso. It is aired from Monday to Friday from 11:30 p.m. to 12:00 a.m. (PST). Viewers sending their reaction through text messaging send their reactions on each news through Twitter and Facebook and read by the anchors each news items, thus surveillance for comprehensive in independent journalism of news delivery making Ronda Trese more interactive. About the show 'Miranda-Castro-Mercado era' The newscast premiered in August 13, 2000 as a replacement for IBC Balita Ngayon. This was first anchored by former Express Balita anchors Ida Miranda Castro and Elmer Mercado. Miranda Castro used his signature close, "Marami pong salamat at magandang gabi" were retained to end the newscast. In February 8, 2002, the newscast ceased airing and replaced by the new late-night newscast IBC News Tonight with the news anchor Anthony Pangilinan. 'Velasquez-Eigenmann-Morales era' Ronda Trese return to air on June 20, 2011 replacing IBC News Tonight. It was anchored by former ABS-CBN news anchor Tony Velasquez who came from Kapamilya, along with Cathy Eigenmann and former Express Balita anchor Jake Morales. The new theme is composed by Jimmy Antiporda and the new logo got a banner news program. The newscast is known for its Palaro Hotline segment, where anchor Jake Morales tries to enlisted the help of Viva Sports to provide the sports news that are sent to them either via email or text messaging. The newly based slogan Ang Balita para sa Pilipino! which literally means The News for the Filipino was used to starting of the newscast. On August 8, 2011, together with Express Balita and IBC Headliners, the newscast were adopted the new graphics, title card and the new opening billboard while shows the timecheck of the news ticker. The international broadcasts in 2011 through Global IBC, Ronda Trese became the first Philippine newscast to be broadcast overseas through expanded reach and the live web streaming on its official webpage. 'Velasquez-Eigenmann-Rivas era' On July 2, 2012, Morales was replaced by news reporter Ralf Rivas who become the news anchor and also from another government-owned television station PTV-4, he joining Tony Velasquez and Cathy Eigenmann as the main anchors. The same night, along with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Express Balita, the reformat were changed the new graphics, new set while floating large rear projection screens that allow the anchors to virtually "talk" to correspondents in live feeds, modified its news desk, new title card and new opening billboard. 'Velasquez era' Tony Velasquez become a solo anchor on October 1, 2012, and also with the oficial Ronda Trese pages in Facebook and Twitter account. Ronda Trese ''has its longest broadcast in its history on December 21, 2012 as it covered the Save the World of 2012 where the earth is safe will not be end. 'Velasquez-Lusuegro era' Czarinah Lusuegro joining Tony Velasquez as the new main anchors in December 17, 2012 becoming the first tandem anchor on a newscast on Philippine television. ''Ronda Trese covered the 2013 New Year Countdown Special, with Santos and Lusuegro anchoring it from Luneta Park, Manila. Together with Magandang Umaga Ba?, IBC Headliners and Express Balita, Ronda Trese adapted a new innovation of redesigned and revamped 3D graphics package with new logo, new opening billboard (OBB) with opening titles, the computer-animated and the new HD television, new news desk in sitting on a newsdesk, new set of IBC news center with a brighter flooring and background, and new title card on April 1, 2013 along with Facebook and Twitter account pages and the newly improved weather system of new weather graphics and reporting of division IBC Weather Center in the weather forecaster from PAGASA. 'New Reformat' As of September 30, 2013, former ABS-CBN news anchor Bernadette Sembrano returned to the news anchor reunited with Amelyn Veloso are joined Tony Velasquez as the main anchors. The same night, Ronda Trese, Express Balita, changed their indents and new look with a new set, updated the newsdesk and new graphics design. It was first revealed on their official Facebook account. Anchors 'Current' *Tony Velasquez (2011-present) *Bernadette Sembrano (2013-present) *Amelyn Veloso (2013-present) Former *Ralf Rivas (2012) *Ida Miranda Castro (2000-2002) *Czarinah Lusuegro (2012-2013) *Elmer Mercado (2000-2002) *Jake Morales (2011-2012) *Cathy Eigenmann (2011-2012) Segment anchors *Maria Ressa - Report Kay Boss segment *Alvin Pura - Daloy ng Panahon weather forecast Segments *'Pangunahing Balita' - Top Stories of the Day *'Malayang Kalakalan' - Business and Economy News *'Report Kay Boss' - Idea and Opinion Twice a Week *'Good Shot' - inspiring stories of Filipinos *'Daloy ng Panahon' - Weather Report *'Palaro Hotline' - Sports News *'Intriga Ronda' - Showbiz News *'On the Job Training' - features reports from the OJTs of IBC News Awards and recognitions 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2014 12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Amelyn Veloso) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program Anchors) - Won (Tony Velasquez) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *2012 KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best News Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Nominated 'Catholic Mass Media Awards (CMMA)' *34th Catholic Mass Media Awards (Outstanding News Programs) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *26th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Female Newscaster) - Nominated (Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba) 'USTv Students Choice Awards' *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Male News Anchors) - Won (Tony Velasquez) *9th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won *8th USTv Students Choice Awards (Student's Choice of Local Newscast) - Won References External links *Program Site *Ronda Trese on Facebook *Ronda Trese on Twitter *Ronda Trese on Multiply See also *A refreshing look for IBC-13's website *IBC-13 relanunch with the new facilities in Broadcast City *PTV-4 to turn commercial *From IBC News Tonight to Ronda Trese as the late-night newscast *IBC-13 celebration in 52 this 2012 *Ronda Trese changes late-night newscast landscape starting Monday on IBC *IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya and Kapuso talents: "It's a win-win situation" *IBC-13 Relaunches New Media Platforms *Express Balita and Ronda Trese entered into new home, debuts new graphics last July 2012 *PNoy on IBC and RPN has a sequestered *IBC is Best Television of the Year *Biggest Sports Events in the World and PH to be Covered by Viva Sports on IBC *IBC News and Current Affairs *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:IBC News Category:Philippine news series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:2000 television series debuts